The present invention relates to a fire starter for use as sole fuel to ignite a log of wood in order to start a campfire or a fire in a fireplace. Starting a fire with the fire starter of the present invention avoids the necessity of using paper and/or firewood.
Traditionally, one starts a fire in a fireplace (or a campfire) by using paper, branches and firewood, and then stacking logs of wood on top. The paper is ignited, and usually the logs xe2x80x9ccatchxe2x80x9d on fire after a few minutes. One disadvantages with this approach is that fires don""t always start, for a variety of reasons. Furthermore, paper and/or firewood isn""t always available. Consequently, alternative solutions have been proposed, and will be referred to as fuel elements.
One type of fuel element is known as a  less than  less than mini-log greater than  greater than  and the following patents are representative of this type of fuel element: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,396, 3,988,121 and CA 1,129,287. Generally, they include cellulosic material, such as sawdust, which is mixed with wax and compacted into a small log. These  less than  less than mini-logs greater than  greater than  can be used to replace charcoal briquettes (for food grilling purposes in a BBQ) or to ignite logs or briquettes for various purposes. When used for igniting logs such as in a fireplace, the  less than  less than mini-log greater than  greater than  usually needs to be complemented with paper and/or firewood to efficiently start a fire.
Various fuel elements are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,240,335, 3,034,873, 4,063,904, 4,095,957, 4,906,254. These patents suggest the use of different combustible materials such as charcoal and wood lumps, with or without wax, solvent or the like, added thereto, and assembled in very particular and complex packaging in order to make the fuel element. These fuel elements are used for food grilling or for starting a fire.
In a related field, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,417 discloses an artificial log made of clay and carbonaceous material and intended to be used in a fireplace with a gas burner.
Also known in the art are portable campfires, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,248 and CA patent application no. 2,232,593; and portable assemblies for picnic cooking, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,555.
There is a need for an efficient fuel element that can be used alone, i.e. without the use of paper or firewood, for igniting a log of wood and therefore starting a fire in a fireplace or a campfire with a minimum amount of time.
The present invention is directed to a fire starter that satisfies the above mentioned need.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is achieved with a fire starter for use as sole fuel to ignite a log of wood. The fire starter comprises wood shavings treated with at least one combustible solution; and a sealed flammable bag having a top and a bottom and enclosing the wood shavings, so that the wood shavings are in contact with each other and sufficiently spaced from each other to allow air circulation therebetween.
The invention and its advantages will be better understood upon reading the non restrictive description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention. This description is given with reference to the appended drawings.